It's The Little One Who Makes The Difference
by OfficialTess
Summary: When a Selena comes back into the picture after three years, Demi finds those old feelings coming back. Yet when the father of her baby wants Demi for his own, she doesn't know what to do. Not really good at summaries....
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I come bearing a new story! I know, I know, all of you must be thinking "She hasn't even finished Finding Love and Endgame yet!" True, true, but I just have a MAJOR writer's block for Finding Love. I will update EndGame TODAY! This story is written as Demi/Selena because it just didn't fit otherwise, but Selena is still playing Alex and Demi... Well, you just have to read to find out!  
For this story I had the help of the lovely Robolove, who is co-writing this story! I love you girl! So, on with the story! **

It's a strange world, really. There's air, water, fire and eartch which are the basic needs of a human being. Without air, there's not breathing. Without water, there are no people. Without fire, there's no warmth. But without earth... There's no world at all.  
A stranger thing than the world would have to be the human being itself. It knows friendship, trust, anger, regret and even love. What's life without all of that? Right, nothing. The only thing is... Those five characteristics can really bring you down.

~*~

'Mommy! Mommy!' A tiny voice echoed through the hallway. It was almost five o'clock. The wind was howling through the trees, whisling an uneasy melody of a storm that was about to pass by.

A raven haired girl turned her head away from her coffee cup and laptop, smiling as the little voice touched her ears. 'In the kitchen, Ash!' She called back, smiling happily as she listened to the pounding of little feet coming towards her.

Ashley jumped on her mother's lap as soon as she was within reach. 'Done with nap time!' She exclaimed loudly, clinging onto the older woman's shirt for her dear little life.

Demi smiled brightly at her little girl, kissing the top of her head before a soft giggle rang out from her lips. 'I see that honey, did you sleep well?' She grinned slightly at the little one's hold on her, wondering ever so thoughtfully who she got her grip from.

'No! Purple dinosaur came back! It going to eat me!' Ashley cried into Demi's shoulder, but she visibly relaxed from her touch. She lifted her head to look into two, loving brown eyes as she pouted. 'Wanna sleep with you tonight.'

Demi frowned softly at her daughter, rubbing her back softly before pressing another kiss to her temple and sighing. 'Alright, you can sleep with me. I'll make sure the purple dinosaur doesn't come and eat you, ok?' Demi giggle softly before standing up with Ashley on her hip, walking towards the counter and setting her down carefully. 'So, what should we make for dinner, Ash?'

The little girl's face lit up instantly as she heard she could sleep with her mother. Her eyebrows raised as she thought of something they could make. 'Pannycakes!' She finally answered, clapping in her hands exitedly. 'And me help!'

Demi laughed at the other's use of words, loving the way she spoke and how she acted completely un-like... him. Tapping the little girl's nose, Demi ran her finger through her dark locks, smiling before she turned to the cabnits. 'Pancakes sound great. Do you want to stir in the chocolate chips?'

'Yes!' Ashley giggled, throwing her arms around Demi's neck, making it slightly more difficult for her to take all the necessary items. That was one of the cutest things about the little girl. Sometimes she would get moments where she would randomly start hugging Demi, just because she loves it.

Demi froze slightly as she felt the little girl's arms around her neck, trying not to topple over onto the ground or drop the pancake mix all over her clean floor. Laughing softly, she twisted around her daughter so she could place the mix safely on the counter before pressing a kiss to a round little cheek. 'Hon, mommy won't be able to get the chocolate chips if you don't let her go...'

'Fine.' Ashley let out a deep sigh, but her lips quickly turned into a smile as she took a hold of a spoon. She crawled onto her knees so she was ready to dig the spoon in the mix as soon as her mother told her to.

The older rockstar smiled at her little one's eagerness, shaking her head as a smile crept it's way onto her lips. Quickly putting water into the mix, she pulled out a bag of chocolate chips and set them next to Ashley before opening them. 'Ready?'

'Yes!' Ashley smiled again, almost taking her mother's hand to make her pour the chocolate chips in faster. 'Me hungry!'

Demi grinned at Ashley as she poured in the chips, leaving a mound on the top for the little girl to stir in. 'Have at it, little miss,' Demi said in a fake accent, one that made her think of Miley and smiling. 'Hey, should we ask aunt Miley to come for dinner?'

Ashley let out a happy giggle as she immediately started to stir in the chocolate chips and the tip of her tongue peaked through the right corner of her mouth as she concentrated on the chips. She was so focused that she didn't even hear her mother's question.

Demi smiled at her daughter, shaking her head as she ignored her and walked to get a pan. 'Ashley?' She said in a singy-songy way.

'Yeah?' Ashley questioned, immediately interested as she heard the melody leaving Demi's lips.

The raven haired girl let out a giggle before she turned to Ashley, holding out her cell phone for the girl. 'Do you want to call aunt Miley to join us for dinner?'

'Really?' Ashley said, forgetting the spoon in the mix as she took the phone. She scrunched up her nose as the phone was covered by a brown substance. Apparently she hadn't been only stirring the mix with a spoon, but also with her fingers.

Demi frowned softly as she looked to her dirty phone, a pout settlingon her face before she took the phone back. 'Honey, if you ruin mommy's phone, how will I be able to talk to anyone?' She laughed before handing Ashley a wet wash cloth to clean her hands while she tended to her phone.

'Buy a new one?' Ashley suggested, throwing the wash cloth away as soon as she was done. She was maybe only 3 years old, but she sure's hell was smart, even though she couldn't really talk properly yet. She held out her smal hands again as she silently asked the phone back.

Demi inspected the little girl's hands before setting her phone in them, knowing that she knew how to dial Miley's number. 'We may have a lot of money, Ash, but I'm saving a bunch for you to go to college,' she frowned, she still had loads of money even after putting some into saving. Demi then let out a laugh as she began to put the pancakes on the stove.

Ashley intently dialed Miley's number and held the phone to her ear, not being able to contain her giggles. After one ring she pouted, 'Auntie not picking up!'

Demi smiled softly before waving a finger in the air. 'Hold on, she will.'

_After a mad dash towards that familiar ringtone, Miley was able to pick up her cell phone after the third ring, answering it breathlessly. 'Hey Dems! Or is this Ashley I'm talkin' to?'_

'Me!' Ashley said, knowing that Miley would be able to tell who she was without her saying her name. 'You come over for dinner tonight!'

_Miley smiled softly as she heard the little girl on the other end before she looked down at her watch and nodded. 'Alright, I'll be over in a few, tell your Mom, ok?'_

'Okay! Bye!' Ashley replied, before clicking the phone off. 'She'll be in a few over!' Her eyebrows furrowed as she noted her sentence wasn't quite right. 'Or something like that.'

_Miley laughed as she heard the click and pulled the phone away from her ear, looking around her to find the keys._

Demi smiled as she tilted her head over at Ashley, moving to her and quickly pressing another kiss to her forehead. 'She'll be over in a few, you mean?' Demi giggled before placing her hands to the little girl's sides and tickling her with ease.

'Ye-es,' Ashley laughed, leaning into her mother to stop her from tickling. She kissed her mother's mouth as she threw her arms around her and rested her head in the crook of Demi's neck, sighing contently.

Kissing back, Demi smiled as she lifted Ashley in her arms, holding her on her hip. Going to the cooking pancake, Demi quickly flipped it professionally before nuzzling into Ashley's long hair. 'Do you want me to make you an animal?'

Ashley nodded into her neck, just enjoying the company of her mother. She watched intently how Demi worked the pan and twirled a strand of Demi's long black hair around her finger.

The rockstar smiled as she felt the little girl's movements before she moved her spatula around in awkward ways, trying her best to make it look like a cat. When she was done, she was quite proud of her work. 'Can you guess what it is?' She asked eagerly.

'Eh...' Ashley paused for a minute, tilting her head to the side as she thought. 'Doggy?'

Demi pouted softly as she stared at the cat-like pancake before shaking her head slowly. 'Um... Yeah, sure that's what it is.' She stated, trying to impress Ashley.

Ashley chuckled softly and she noteced the pancake was done. 'Hug!' She suddenly stated, holding Demi even tighter and linking her feet around her waist.

Demi smiled at Ashley's laugh before she felt feet around her mid-section, the little girl holding onto her as tight as she could. 'Mo...Mommy can't... brea...breathe!' Demi faked, trying not to let a smile show through her facade.

Ashley quickly loosened her grip as she pulled back to watch Demi's eyes. 'Better?'

Demi giggled before shaking her head, pressing another affectionate kiss to the girl's temple. 'Ahha, yup, all better.'

Ashley jumped out of her mother's arms and walked towards the table. She sat down on a chair, waiting for her pancake. However, as soon as she heard someone knocking on the door, she jumped back up and ran towards the older woman, holding onto her leg. No one knew why, but she always had a fear of strangers and she didn't quite know who was behind the door.

Demi frowned as she watched her daughter first move towards the table, then come rushing back as a knock on the door scared her. Patting her head softly, Demi knelt down and shuffled Ashley onto her back before walking to the door. 'Who's there?'

'Oh come on Demi... Let me in, I forgot the stupid key.'

Ashley threw her arms around Demi's neck, but soon slid down her back as she recognized her aunt's voice. She stood on the tips of her toes to open the door before she yelled. 'Auntie Miley!'

Miley grinned softly as she bent down and picked Ashley up for a tight hug. 'Hey there hun! How is my favorite little God daughter?' Demi smiled at the two before walking back to the kitchen, hoping her pancakes weren't burning.

'Good! Mommy made pannycakes and me helped!' Ashley said proudly, returning the hug before glancing over to her mother. 'Ready?'

Demi and Miley shared a smile as the country girl followed to the kitchen, sitting down at the table with Ashley on her lap. Demi flipped two pancakes on a plate in front of the two. 'There ya go, Miles, how many do you want?'

'Two please.'

'Big eater!' Ashley gasped as she took a bite of her own pancake, but she suddenly covered her mouth with her hand. 'Warm!'

Miley smiled softly at the girl before seeing her surprised at the hotness that was held in the cake, then frowned. 'Hon, are you ok?'

Demi turned towards Ashley with wide eyes before getting a glass of cold water and handing it to the girl. 'Ash, you should let that cool down before you eat it.'

'Sorry,' Ashley mumbled, gulping half of the cold water down. She extended her little arms towards her mother to sit on her lap. She loved Miley, but she still picked her mother over anyone.

Demi sighed softly before shrugging at the little girl, nuzzling into her before she watched Miley get up and fix herself some pancakes. 'It's ok, Ash.' Demi murmured, happy that her little one was ok.

Ashley sat on her mother's lap and pulled her plate towards her. She carefully pricked her fork in a little piece and held it in front of her mother's mouth. 'Taste.'

Demi smiled before opening her mouth and taking the cake in her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. 'Alright, it's just a little warm right now, go ahead and eat it.' Demi nodded to the little girl before turning to Miley and grinning. 'I want two too, Miles!'

'Make them yourself!' Miley joked before stirring another pancake onto the pan.

'Auntie Miley not sweet,' Ashley fake-mocked, before breaking in a fit of giggles. She pricked a new piece of the pancake onto the fork and blew at it this time before putting it into her mouth.

Miley pouted at the girl before letting out a fake sniffle. 'B-but!'

Demi laughed softly before shaking her head at the two, yet soon she turned to stare at Miley. 'Hey, did you hear...'

Miley nodded thoughtfully before sighing. 'Yup, and I saw her yesterday. Sel's back in town. I guess her tour is over for a while.'

'Who Sel?' Ashley questioned with her mouth full, turning slightly to look at the two older woman.

Demi hesitated, looking to Miley for help. 'She's an old friend, right Demi.'

She hesitated once again before pressing her face against her daughter's hair. 'Yeah.'

'Okay,' Ashley said, accepting it easily. She turned back to eating her pancake while leaning backwards against her mother's chest.

Demi nodded, her voice suddenly shut off as her mind wondered. Miley, however, was the one to talk as she walked back to the table with her and Demi's plate. 'Are they safe enough to eat, Ash?'

'Delikious!' Ashley said, munching on her last piece. She took Demi's plate and put a piece of the pancake on the fork and held it in front of Demi like the taller girl had done so many times for her.

Miley smiled at the mother and daughter, the roles seemingly switching just when Demi needed it most. The rock star let out a huff before taking the piece in her mouth and chewing quietly, pressing a 'thank you' kiss to the girl's head.

Ashley smiled before letting out a wide yawn because she hadn't really slept long enough during her little nap.

Lifting the girl up, Demi held her loosly in her arms before nodding to Miley. 'I'll be back.' Smiling softly, Demi walked towards the little girl's purple room and bounced her lightly in her arms.

Ashley almost fell asleep on Demi's shoulder as another yawn left her lips. 'Night auntie,' she whispered just before they walked into her room.

Demi smiled softly at the tired girl before laying her down gently and tucking her in. Pressing another kiss to Ashley's lips, Demi nuzzled into her before whispering softly, 'Good night, baby.'

'You not stay?' Ashley asked quietly, her eyes pleading as she looked everywhere but the purple color. 'Auntie Miley can stay too!'

Demi hesitated, knowing that she'd like to talk to Miley more in private, yet she knew Ashley was a heavy sleeper so once she was asleep, the girls could wriggle their ways out. 'Alrigh honey. Miles!' she called, causing the country singer to hurry towards them. 'Time to take a nap, Miles. The two girls shared another smile before snuggling around Ashley.

Ashley cuddled into her mother's side, almost lying on top of her, before she extended one hand behind her to look for Miley's. She closed her eyes contently. 'Night auntie Miley, night mommy, love you,' she whispered as she almost fell asleep.

Miley held onto the little hand, smiling at the girl before whispering back, 'Love you, Ash.'

This made Demi smile and she wrapped an arm around the small little girl, cuddling up to her. 'Night baby, love you.'

Ashley just let out a content sigh, knowing her mommy and auntie would protect her from a possible purple dinosaur that would try to eat her. She squeezed Miley's hand again and quickly kissed Demi's lips again before finally drifting off into a deep, peaceful slumber.

~*~

As soon as the little girl's breath became even, Demi and Miley shared a look before they both slipped out of the bed. Placing Ashley under the covers, Demi once again pressed her lips to the girl's forehead, whispering an 'I love you' before escaping the room. The two woman walked towards the kitchen quietly, Miley moving to gather the dishes and Demi to start washing them.

'Hey, Dem?' Miley asked softly as she brought three plates towards the other girl.

'Miles, I know what you're going to say and don't...' Demi whispered, her eyes shutting tightly.

'Hey, I'm only trying to fix things, and if you won't tell me what's wrong then I can't help,' Miley defended.

'Somethings you can't always fix, Miley,' Demi shot back, her eyebrows furrowing as she glared at the woman. At this, Miley let out a sigh, giving up because she knew Demi wouldn't budge. The two woman continued to clean in silence, bustling around each other, ignoring the tense atmosphere.

Soon, they found themselves sitting in front of the large screen television, watching the Hannah Montana movie that used to be Miley's alter ego. Now, at the age of 20, the country star had migrated away from it after a while, while Demi continued with Sonny. Yet, after she got pregnant with Ashley, Demi too migrated away from the show, always having enough money saved up for at least four people to live their lives.

To stay in the business, Demi does small acting roles. Guest starring and making an appearance with different shows.

What she'd really like to be able to do again, would be getting another CD out there and being able to perform it. But then again, what kind of mother would she be if she left Ashley, or even took her with her?

Sighing softly, Demi frowned as the end credits rolled up the screen and quickly stood. 'Miles, you can stay the night if you want.'

Miley smiled at the offer and nodded joyously before standing as well. Then, pulling Demi close, the two shared a well needed hug before saying their good nights.

Miley went to sleep in Demi's room, while Demi went to share the bed with her daughter. A lot of times, she would find herself here instead of her own room, the scent and feel of her little girl too much to leave for the night.

Snuggling into Ashley, the older woman took in a heavy breath before nuzzling closer only to find sleep hard to reach, even with her dream in her arms.

~*~

A couple rays of the sun peaked through the purple curtains and reached Ashley's face, slowly waking her up. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that she was wrapped up warmly and safely into her mother's arms. Yet, she did open her eyes and looked at Demi's sleeping form, noticing she didn't get much sleep because she still looked a bit tense. Carefully, she wriggled out of Demi's arms and climbed on her back as she gently started to rub her shoulders.

Suddenly, Demi's heart didn't seem warm anymore, like something was missing. She never knew why, but she always knew when Ashley wasn't in her arms. Maybe it was a mother thing, but Demi liked having it.

Sighing lightly, she nuzzled into her pillow once again before tilting her head back and finding a very sweet girl rubbing her shoulders. Smiling, she turned around and caught the little girl in her arms. 'Mornin' pumkin.'

'Morning, mommy,' Ashley replied, grinning widely as she laid on Demi's stomach. She always loved it when she's lying like this, but she also had this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'Are you okay?'

Demi hesitated. She was never one to show Ashley her problems, nor ever let the little girl see her sad. Little kids always thought that it was their fault and Demi never wanted that. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her daughter's warm chocolate hair and smiled brightly. 'I'm fine honey, why?'

Ashley closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of her mother's fingers through her locks. 'Because your heart is racing.'

The smile on the older girl's face faltered a little before she brushed the thought away and pulled the grl closer. 'Don't worry about it right now honey, mommy's just thinking, ok?'

'Ok,' Ashley whispered, lifting herself up to look down at Demi. 'Is auntie Miley still here?'

Her smile came back before she pressed a kiss to that button nose and nodded. 'Yup, want to go scare her?'

'Yes!' Ashley said, kissing her mother's mouth in return before jumping off the bed and tiptoeing to Demi's room.

Demi grinned at Ashley, loving how she was just like her at that age. Getting up from the bed, she followed her, letting her be the 'leader' of the mission. Ashley slowly opened the door, taking Demi's hand to pull her to one side of the bed. Then, she let go as she ran to the other side before looking at Miley's sleeping form. 'Jump!' As soon as the yell left her lips, she jumped up before landing on Miley's back.

The tall girl let the other guide her to the side of the bed, watching for her move. Hearing the yell, she let the little girl jump first just before jumping in as well, yet making sure not to fall on top of Ashley.

A soft scream came from under the blankets and Miley turned and tossed until she caught sight of who was on her. The former Sonny starlet laughed loudly as she grabbed the girl's sides and began to tickle her.

'De-Demi... St-stop it! Ash-Ash! He-help me!' Miley stuttered out.

Ashley bursted in a fit of giggles as she crawled to her mother and started tickling her sides so she would stop tickling her auntie. 'Tr-traitor!' Demi joked as she tried to push the little one's hands away from her.

Laughing loudly, Miley stared at the two as her fits of giggles soon died out. 'Alright Ash,' she murmured softly before tapping the girl's shoulders. 'I think we got her.'

Ashley stopped tickling as she allowed herself to fall backwards and stretched over the bed as far as she could to shake the sleep out of her little body.

Demi smiled at her as she watched her fall backwards, taking deep breaths herself to calm her system before she laid her head gently on Ashley's stomach. 'I hear the hungry monster!!!'

Ashley chuckled, 'Cereal!'

'Alright, go get dressed. Me and Miley will get dressed too, then we'll meet you in the kitchen, ok?' Demi smiled before pressing a kiss to her stomach and looking back at Miley who rubbed her eyes tiredly. 'Wakey wakey, Miles, I'll make ya some bakey!' As soon as she heard that, Miley sat up quickly and went to go invade her friend's closet.

Ashley ran to her room and threw her pyjamas on her bed before grabbing the first clothes of off the shelf of her closet. She pulled the shirt over her head rather quickly and zipped up and buttoned her pants before running towards the kitchen. 'Done!'

Demi grinned softly as she watched her daughter run into the kitchen, her shirt inside out and backwards. Laughing, she squatted down in front of her and tugged on her shirt. 'Hon, they're inside out and backwards!'

Ashley held up her hands in the air to allow Demi to pull the shirt off and re-adjust it so it was right. As she pulled on Ashley's shirt, Miley walked in with droopy eyes and a yawn. 'Coffee?'

'It's a must!'

Ashley straightened her shirt once it was correct and took a chair to slide it to the cupboard. She stood on it to open the drawer and took out the cereal, carefully pouring some in a bowl. 'Who wants cereal?'

'Me!' Demi called out, knowing that she loved to serve breakfast.

Miley frowned softly before sitting at the table, holding her head up by her palm and groaning. 'Non for me, angel, just coffee please, and let your mommy get that.'

Demi smiled once again before getting two cups and filling them with coffee before she walked towards the table.

Ashley expertly poured another bowl of cereal and put the box where it stood, not leaving any trash behind. She climbed off the chair and took one bown, bringing it to the table before going and taking the other one. She slid the chair back and sat down on it as she started eating.

Demi smiled as a bowl was placed in front of her and quickly started to eat. 'Thank you, Ash,' she said brightly at the little girl, then turned to look at Miley who giggled as she sipped tiredly from her coffee.

'Hey, what about my bacon?'

It was a question to which Demi just shrugged. 'I lied.'

Suddenly, Ashley was startled by a knock on the door again. Jumping of from her chair, she leapt to her mother and pressed herself into her side. 'It's early!'

Demi frowned slightly as she heard a knock and quickly turned to Miley with a questioning glance. The other star shrugged before standing up and walking towards the door. 'I'll get it.' She murmured before opening the thing.

The former rock star looked towards the door and at first glance, she scowled darkly. 'Trace!' She hissed softly, holding Ashley a little tighter.

Miley looked back at her reaction and turned to scowl at her 'brother'. 'What are you doing here?'

'I can see you're glad to see me,' Trace smiled, walking past his younger sister. He stalked to the kitchen table and knelt down next to Ashley as he saw her for the very first time. 'You look beautiful.'

**Leave a review please! If possible, tell us your favorite part! It'll only take a second!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm very sorry to announce that I will be saying goodbye to this account on Fanfiction.

I know there are a couple of unfinished stories and sadly, I won't be continuing them. There are a couple of reasons as to why I'm saying goodbye to this account one of them being  
that I'm in a major writer's block for the stories I have on this one and I don't think I'll get the inspiration to continue them.

Luckily, it's not all bad news. I made a new account **WeStopTheWorld** and I will be uploading new stories on that one so make sure to check it out.

Thank you for reading all of my stories and I truly hope to see you on my other account!

Tess


End file.
